


Abberant

by imdeansgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac Never Left, Isaac-centric, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeansgirl/pseuds/imdeansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aberrant (AB-er-ent) [adj.] — deviating from the proper course.</p><p>Or, five times Isaac Lahey was really glad he stuck around in Beacon Hills, and one time he wanted to be anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abberant

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER AND DAUGHTER TAYLA-ROSE!!!! i wrote you sad i am sorry :. BUT ALSO I WROTE YOU FLUFF SO. ily.  
> this is an au where isaac stuck around and everyone who is dating is happy in their relationships, so if you're expecting endgame anything that's not tagged here you will not get it bc this is all i've got.

I. First Night (of the Rest of Our Lives)

“All right, so I found some cool two bedrooms in the Mission District, but they're pretty expensive. A couple in Haight and Ashbury. Also expensive.” Stiles makes a general hand motion towards the two sitting on the hood of his Jeep, hands tangled together between them. “I’m assuming you two are fine with sharing a bedroom… bed, in general. You weird, Siamese twins.”

Isaac rolls his eyes and goes to say something about Stiles and Kira being no different, really, but Scott cuts in first. “What about Berkeley?” he asks. His legs swing a little where they’re dangling over the edge of the car. “Don't a lot of students live around there?”

Like that’s the most genius thing he’s ever heard, Stiles nods avidly. “Yeah. Yeah, we can try around Nob Hill.” He pauses a beat, then adds, “But, the Jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches.”

“You’re bringing the Jeep?” Isaac asks, raising a brow.

Slowly, Stiles turns to glare at him. “ _No one gets left behind_ ,” he says. It’s about the thirtieth time Isaac’s heard it, probably the millionth for Scott. “That’s the plan. Kira's thinking USF. Lydia's not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford. Malia's, uh.” He scratches his chin and frowns, as if just realizing that this is not a perfected part of his plan. “She’s gonna, you know, she'll figure something out, okay.” He points at them with a frown. “The point is, the plan is perfect.”

Scott huffs, and Isaac squeezes his hand. “Or we could just wait until we get into college and figure out where to live,” Scott suggests.

The glare turns on Scott now. “I have a vision,” Stiles says. “Okay? And it is a beautiful vision. Don’t ruin the vision, dude.” He huffs a sigh and keeps going. “Okay, we’ll check out the East Bay. Haven’t looked at Oakland yet…”

As he keeps going, Isaac turns to Scott. He’s staring at a spot just over the edge of the cliff, a frowning and contemplating look on his face. “Hey,” Isaac murmurs, nudging him with his shoulder. “You okay? Starting to feel the full moon?”

Scott smiles at him gently. “No,” he promises. “Just thinking. About senior year.”

It’s then that Stiles chooses to jump in. “Senior year?” he says. “That’s nothing. That’s going to be a cakewalk!”

After a small pause, Scott just shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “It’s—it’s like something Deaton told me once.” He shifts a little to look at his boyfriend and best friend and asks, “Ever heard of a regression to the means?” Both Isaac and Stiles just stare at him blankly. “It was his way of saying that life can’t ever be all bad or all good,” Scott explains. “You know, eventually things have to come back to the middle.” They both say nothing, just wait for him to continue. So he huffs and does. “So… think about the last few months. Things have been good, right?”

Stiles shrugs. “Not amazing,” he says. “Summer was pretty boring, as far as summer goes.”

“Yeah, but no one’s tried to kill us in six months either,” Isaac adds. Reluctantly, Stiles nods.

“Point is, we’ve been pretty much in the middle,” Scott says. “Which means, at some point, the scale is gonna tip one way or the other. So things are gonna get really good again…” He squeezes Isaac’s hand, as if to emphasize “really good.” “Or really bad.”

Just then, a flash of thunder cracks. “Think it’s been long enough?” Scott muses.

“Yes!”

All three turn to see Liam chained to his tree, glaring at them. “Hey,” Stiles says sternly, “trying to have an adult conversation over here.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Alright,” he says, “you’re two years older than me. And I’m fine, just let me go.”

The three of them sigh and move to let their friend out of his chains. Scott and Isaac disentangle and jump down off the hood, and Stiles put his papers back in the car. Reaching him first, Scott begins to take down the chains on one side while Isaac works on the other. “It’s not that we don’t trust you,” Scott says sincerely.

“It’s that I don’t trust you,” Stiles pipes up. Liam rolls his eyes.

Isaac sighs and unlocks the chains on his side, still holding it up with one hand. “Liam, after that last full moon—”

“ _One_ slipup,” he says, turning to Isaac with puppy eyes that rival Scott’s. “It was one slipup.”

Behind him, Stiles inelegantly snorts. “Slipup?” he asks. “A dozen calls to the Sheriff’s Department about a ‘monstrous dog-boy’ running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked, that’s a slipup?”

As Stiles says it, Isaac grins. “Why were you naked, anyway?” he asks.

Grinning back at him, Liam responds, “It was hot out that night.” He tugs on his chains. “Now let me go.” He pouts and looks between Scott and Isaac, the two most likely to bend to his whims. “Please?”

“You sure you’re okay?” Scott asks. Liam nods, and he adds on, “You’re in complete and total control?”

Nodding avidly, Liam agrees, “Complete and total.”

Almost in sync, Isaac and Scott let go of the chains and Liam hits the ground, landing on his feet with a _thump._ Stiles claps. “Great,” he says. “Let’s go. We still have to get Malia, and meet Lydia and Kira at the school.”

The four of them clamor inside the car; Scott gets the automatic shotgun, and Isaac and Liam sit in the back. They sit in silence for most of the ride, except for the buzz of the radio. Eventually, Liam sits forward. “Oh, turn this up,” he says. “I love this song.”

Scott obliges, leaning forward and turning the dial.

_“My ghost / Where'd you go? / I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me / My ghost / Where'd you go? / What happened to the soul, that you used, to be?”_

From the driver’s seat, Stiles lets out a low whistle. “Geez,” he murmurs. “That’s heavy stuff.” He snaps his fingers. “Scott, we got time? We gotta be there by midnight.”

“Uh…” He fumbles with his watch and holds it up to his eyes. “We got time,” he confirms.

Beside Isaac, Liam squirms in his seat. “Is it a party?” he asks.

Stiles sighs. “ _No,_ ” he says. “Not a party.”

“Then what’s at midnight?”

“Your bedtime,” Isaac quips.

Liam glares at him, but continues to ask, “Why aren’t the girls going?”

“They’re meeting us there,” Scott says.

“And stop asking questions,” Stiles says. “It’s a senior thing. You’ll know when you’re a senior.” Liam sighs unhappily, but rides the rest of the way in silence.

\--

Once the bad guy has been fought, and Theo (a boy who claims he knows Scott and Stiles, a boy who puts an uneasy knot in Isaac’s stomach, a boy who looks nice enough but for some reason triggers a defensive emotion inside of him) has departed, they wander inside the school and make their way down to the library; Malia and Lydia sign their names right next to each other, as do Kira and Stiles. Scott jots down his initials, then pauses for a beat. Then he moves the pen once more before handing it to Isaac.

Off to the side, in Scott’s clumpy handwriting, is _AA._

Isaac swallows. Under Scott’s, he adds his own initials. And then, he adds two more.

_IL, ER, VB._

He joins Scott, wraps his arm around Scott’s waist. Stiles actually smiles around him. “They would’ve been with us,” he says. Kira, at his side, sniffles and nods in agreement.

After a moment, Lydia goes back in, writes Aiden’s initials in with the rest. “They still are,” she says quietly, rejoining her friends.

Isaac looks around at the faces of his peers and smiles, and he can’t help but agree.

*

II. After Hour

Scott and Isaac sit in silence on his front porch. Scott looks down at his shoes, and Isaac stares at him, as small frown etched on his face. “You don’t have to agree on everything you know,” he says, quickly and quietly. Scott looks up, as if startled, and, if possible, frowns even harder. Isaac sighs. “You and Stiles, I mean,” he adds on. “You’re best friends, but that doesn’t mean you both have to think the same thing. Stiles can distrust Theo and still be your best friend just as well.”

In return, all he gets is a heavy sigh. “I know,” Scott says, but still looks like a glum child who’s been yelled at. And, technically, that’s what he is; after Stiles screamed at him today, Scott has had a kicked puppy look on his face. It didn’t stop once they got home, once they went inside and each kissed Melissa on the cheek, or once they got ice cream and sat on the front porch. There’s about a foot of space between them where they sit on the steps. “I just don’t see why he—you, I guess—you don’t trust Theo,” he says. “He seems nice.”

Isaac huffs, a small breath of a laugh. “Peter seemed nice up until he tried to kill you,” he says. “We were all convinced he was on our side up until he dragged you out to Mexico with Kate and tried to turn you into a Beserker. Ms. Blake seemed nice, so much that Derek fell in love with her.” He waits a beat before adding, “My dad seemed nice.”

Quickly, Scott’s face goes from petulant to sympathetic. He scoots sideways and glues them together; shoulder to shoulder, ankle to ankle. “Okay,” Scott agrees. “So maybe he’s not trustworthy. But why couldn’t he be? There’s just as much reason to doubt him as there is to trust him.”

“Which is none at all,” Isaac points out. “He could be a serial killer for all we know.” Scott gives him a dirty look. “Or not.”

His look softens and Scott sighs, lets his head drop to Isaac’s shoulder. “It’s just that Stiles doesn’t trust anyone,” he says. “Like, anyone. He didn’t trust Derek, or you, or Liam, or Kira, or Parrish. Not at all when he first met you.”

“And he didn’t trust Peter. Sometimes he’s right. Not all the time, but sometimes. Just… try to listen to him, maybe? Or talk to him.”

Where he’s resting on his shoulder, Scott nods. They sit in silence for a little while, until Isaac says, “Why didn’t you tell me you’re taking AP Bio?”

Scott freezes. “Kira told me,” Isaac explains. “She also told me you said that you want to go to UC Davis. It’s a really good school, I figure, because I looked into it. It has a great program for biological and physical sciences, perfect for someone who wants to be a veterinarian.” Scott sighs, buries his nose into Isaac’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me? Where you worried what I would think?”

“No,” Scott rushes to say. “No, no, it’s not that at all. I’m just… I’m worried I’m not smart enough to make it.”

In an instant, Isaac wonders how he could ever think that. He’s one of the smartest people Isaac has ever met. He _made it_ into AP Bio. That’s more than Isaac has ever done. God, Scott—Scott is brilliant. How could he ever think that? But Isaac has never had a way with words, so he just smiles softly. “You’ll make it,” he promises. “I know you will.”

When Scott smiles, his eyes twinkle, and he leans in to kiss Isaac softly on the lips. When he pulls back, just a fraction of a centimeter, he whispers, “Did you and Liam really fall in a hole?”

Groaning, Isaac lets their foreheads touch. “Don’t remind me,” he mutters, and Scott laughs.

*

III. The Inner Circle

“We’re all tired and miserable,” Scott sighs. They all slowly turn to one specific person, who has wide eyes and a big smile. “Except… you.”

“Sorry,” Mason gushes. “This is just all so exciting.” He turns to Kira where she’s tucked into Stiles’s side and grins even brighter. “You’re a kitsune. I don’t even know what that is!”

“I’m still learning,” she murmurs, and Stiles squeezes her shoulders and sighs.

“Liam,” he says, “we said you could tell him. Not invite him to the inner circle.”

Mason yelps. “Uh, I’m in the inner circle?!”

Simultaneously, Liam and Stiles both say: “No.”

Smiling, Isaac nudges Mason with his elbow. He actually likes Mason a lot. He’s funny, and sweet, and seems a little too sweet for his own good. It’s nice to find someone so sweet in a world like theirs.

“Guys,” Scott sighs, “back to Tracy.”

Kira frowns. “She’s just one lone wolf,” she says. “We can find her.”

“One lone _serial-killing_ wolf,” Isaac points out.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia corrects, “She only killed one person. The other two were mauled.”

Isaac huffs, but Scott cuts in. “Alright, well, what do we do when we catch her?”

From Lydia’s side, Malia pipes up and raises her hand. “I say we put her down.”

Everyone falls silent and looks at one another. The only thing that breaks it is when Mason whispers, “Intense.”

Isaac snorts. “Guys, let’s concentrate on catching her first,” Scott says. “We’ll figure out the rest later.”

\--

“The inner circle,” Scott hums, drawing circles on Isaac’s thigh where it’s underneath him on the bed. He draws a circle for each name he mentions, saying, “I would say Stiles. Lydia, Malia. Kira. Me. Liam. And, well.” He snorts, draws a smaller circle. “I guess Mason.”

Every time he does this, and Isaac is sure he’s noticed, Isaac squirms. The _teasing_ is unbearable. If Scott could just go back to kissing him, that would be great, thanks. “What about me?” he asks, because God, he’s nothing if not masochistic.

Scott smiles, his big, prize winning smile. “ _You,_ ” he says, “are the best circle. Right next to my circle. Touching circles.” He draws two, big, intertwined circles on Isaac’s thigh, then pauses and draws a big heart. 

Then he starts writing on Isaac’s thigh. So gently, at first, that Isaac can’t tell what he’s doing. He watches Scott’s hands as they trace words on his skin. When he realizes what they’re saying, the same words repetitively. He pulls Scott up into a kiss, and kisses the words right back all over his skin.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

*

IV. Never Leave

Paralyzed, sweat rolling down his face, Isaac sits with his knees tucked up to his head, and his back up against a wall. Tears are falling, eyes puffy and red. It’s all coming in flashes—

_“Quiet, boy.”_

_“Why do you never listen to me?”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“I said shut up!”_

_“Open the god damn freezer and—”_

“Isaac! Isaac, you need to come back.”

Cold, clammy hands are touching his face feverishly, the vision fading slowly. Someone grabs his hand and squeezes, and suddenly he looks up on the faces of Kira and Mason, hovering over him with worried looks on their faces. He breathes in and shudders, unsure what he just saw but knowing that it had something to do with the book they all read. “Thanks,” he says gruffly, squeezing Kira’s hand. “I just—didn’t—”

“It’s okay,” Kira whispers soothingly. “It’s okay.”

Mason sighs in relief. “We thought you weren’t going to make it out of there,” he says. “That was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen. And last week, a boy I was making out with turned into a scorpion and tried to kill me.”

Kira and Isaac both just stare at him. And Isaac, despite himself, laughs.

\--

There’s a creak of the floorboards, and then the bed dips next to him. Soon enough, a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and there’s hot breath on his neck. “Hi,” Scott murmurs.

“Hi.”

His arms tighten and he whispers, “Kira told me what happened today in the library.” Isaac goes still, but Scott continues. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I was having my own problems in AP Bio.”

Isaac cuts in. “I know,” he says softly. “Liam told me.”

At that, Scott tugs on his shirt, and Isaac squirms around so they’re facing each other, their noses almost touching where their heads lay. “Sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Isaac whispers.

Scott chuckles and shakes his head. “Neither of us should be sorry,” he says. “We were dealing with our own problems. And we can be hear for each other now.”

Quickly, they’re glued to each other, legs entangled and arms wrapped around each other. They stay like that, and sit in silence for a few minutes.

Until Scott breaks the silence with a little whisper: “I saw my dog.”

Isaac swallows, and Scott huffs a little breath. “She almost killed me,” he murmurs. “My wrists were slit down the middle, my mom was crying.” He knows he’s not supposed to, but Isaac hears the quiver in Scott’s voice when he says: “I almost died, and I would have left my mom alone. The dog died, I’m…”

That’s where he stops, let’s his sentence trails off. Isaac leans in, kisses his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, and the tip of his nose. Kisses away the tears when he feels them fall. “I saw my dad,” he blurts out. Scott’s watery eyes widen, and he hugs Isaac tighter.

“It was the first time he locked me in the freezer,” he says, choked. “And I—I just couldn’t…” Scott shushes him gently, but he shakes his head. “It’d been going on for as long as I can remember,” he says, feeling the need to keep going. “I didn’t remember the first time, and it came back today. I thought—I thought that it didn’t hurt that bad, the first time. It just kept getting worse. But, today I felt it all again and, God, it hurt just as much as Allison stabbing me, or the Alphas, or…” He swallows. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling. I just needed to let that out.”

Scott just smiles sadly, and kisses him deeply. “I love you,” he murmurs, his words gently ghosting over Isaac’s lips. “I love you, and I’m here for you. Okay? I will never, ever leave you.”

They lay there, murmuring beautiful things until light shines through the window.

*

V. Pack

Out of loyalty, perhaps, or distrust, Isaac keeps his distance from Theo. As often as possible. It might be because half the time, Isaac wants to punch him in the mouth. Something about him is just… weird. And smarmy. But Scott trusts him. So Isaac sits with him in the waiting room, Scott glued to his side. “You know we’re going to need help with him,” Theo says, breaking the silence.

He’s talking about Liam, who’s sitting in the other room with his apparent dying girlfriend, and Melissa McCall. Isaac would have stayed with Melissa and Liam if Scott hadn’t looked so distraught. Scott frowns. “He’ll be alright,” he says.

“He’s sixteen and in love,” Theo replies. “First love. You remember what that’s like?”

Scott huffs, a small puff of air, and Isaac squeezes his hand. “Trust me,” Scott says. “I remember.”

They all remember Allison. Small laughs, a beautiful smile, a wicked tongue, and a bow and arrow. No one misses her as much as the pack does.

“All those emotions mixed with the supermoon aren’t going to be good,” Theo continues. “We need help, and I don’t mean restraints or chains. I mean Malia, Stiles, Lydia. We need your pack, Scott.”

Sighing softly, Scott says some of the only words Isaac never expected to hear him say: “I’m not so sure I have one anymore.”

Isaac’s neck practically snaps, he turns to look at Scott so fast. His eyes are wide, and Scott keeps his eyes trained on the floor. “Let me talk to them,” Theo is saying in the background, as he stands and makes his way to the door. “Let me see what I can do. Okay?”

“Thanks, Theo,” Scott murmurs, and he’s gone.

After the door shuts behind him, they’re silent. Until Isaac can’t help it anymore: “What the Hell does that mean?”

“I mean everyone’s leaving,” Scott says, looking up. “Stiles—Stiles murdered a guy, Isaac. Kira’s left the state, Malia’s looking everywhere for her mom, and Lydia—I have no idea what’s happening to Lydia.” He sighs. “We’re falling apart.”

Isaac sighs, and kneels on the floor in front of him. He takes Scott’s hands in his own, kisses one, and sighs. “Your friends,” he murmurs, “are being shitty. They’re acting like you’re the messiah, and you’re there just to give, and give, and give, and nothing else. It’s their job to realize that you’re still just a teenager. You’re seventeen. Not some army general.”

As he squeezes Scott’s hands, Scott tries to interject. “They’re just doing their best—”

But Isaac cuts him off. “They’re expecting you to drop everything and take care of everything for them,” he says plainly. “And that’s pretty shitty.” He sighs. “I’m not saying they’re not good people. Kira is one of the best people I’ve ever met. Liam, he’s like my kid brother. Lydia is amazing, Malia is brilliant.” He snorts inelegantly. “Hell, I even like Stiles from time to time.” At that, at least, he gets a chuckle. “But even if they _all_ turned their backs on you, you still have me. And your mom, and Deaton, and Mason.” He smiles. “We’re all here for you. We all love you. And no matter what, you still have us. You still have a pack.”

Scott cries. And Isaac holds him. 

*

\--

_“I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills. I'm here for a pack. I came for the werecoyote. The one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the Banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune, the Beta with anger issues, the fiercely loyal beta who’s felt so much loss... I came for Void Stiles. That's the pack I want. Unfortunately, it doesn't include Scott.”_

\--

*

I. Left

His heartbeat is ringing in his ears. His feet are pounding on the sidewalk, chasing after Mason on the way inside the school. Heart caught in his throat, he knows Scott’s inside that school. He just knows it. The beep of his phone catches his attention. “Mason,” he calls. The boy skids to a stop and turns on his heel. “Hayden’s dead.”

Once the words are out, it feels final. Hayden Romero, Liam Dunbar’s first love, is dead. Mason swallows, and nods. “Does this happen a lot?” he asks. “Death of people you love?”

 _Allison. Erica. Boyd. Aiden. Jackson._ His mind turns to others: _Danny, Cora, Derek, Braeden, Ethan._ People leave them all the time. “More often than you think,” he says, and his voice is hoarse. He doesn’t remember it being that way. Mason swallows. “Come on,” Isaac says. “We have to keep going.”

They run the rest of the way there, Isaac stops right outside the door. “Mountain ash,” he says. “Mountain ash, Mason, you have to clear it.”

Mason reaches down and breaks the line in a cloud of smoke, and they both race forward.

It’s horrifying. Liam attacking Scott. Practically ripping him to shreds. Isaac freezes in a panic, but Mason thankfully jumps into action. “Liam!” Mason yells, and slowly, Liam stops.

It takes Isaac to another scene. _Pounding, and pounding, and pounding on Ethan’s face, only thinking about Scott’s wellbeing, when—_

_“ISAAC!”_

He cringes. “Hayden is dead,” he says softly. “She died a few minutes ago.”

Liam’s eyes widen. And he bolts. Just goes, without a word to anyone.

Without thinking, Isaac rushes forward and takes Scott’s hand in his. “Hey, babe,” he says, tearfully. When he became on the verge of crying, he isn’t sure. But there’s blood everywhere, and Scott isn’t saying anything. So he just takes his hand and squeezes. “What happened?”

“It was the supermoon,” Scott says. It’s just like him, the beautiful person he is, to defend the person who just tried to kill him. Not that Isaac can blame Liam. Who really could? “It was just…”

“Bad timing.” Suddenly, behind them, there’s a heavy _thud._ Before he even has time to turn around, there are claws digging into his back. He howls, and it’s more painful than a million Chinese daggers combined. He falls to the floor, paralyzed, and can only watch as Theo picks up Scott by the collar. “I should’ve stayed. I should have made sure.”

Scott struggles. “Because now you have to kill me yourself,” he says.

“They’re still mine,” Theo hisses through his teeth. “Maybe not yet, but they’ll come around.”

“Not for you,” Scott grunts. “They’re not like you. They never will be.”

Theo snorts. “Because I’m a Chimera?” he asks. “Because I’m not a real werewolf?”

And Isaac really hopes (but knows he doesn’t) that Scott gives his prizewinning smile when he says: “Because you’re barely even human.”

There’s a shout and a gasp as Theo sinks his claws into Scott’s stomach, drops him, and leaves him for dead, walking out the door with an angry huff. And Isaac can do nothing but sit and watch as someone else he loves dies.

“Scott?” Mason asks, his voice confused. “Isaac? Oh, God.”

There’s a hammering of footsteps, and Mason’s hovering over him, shaking him. “Oh, God, Isaac,” he murmurs. “Can you hear me? Uh, blink once for yes, twice for no.” Isaac gives a shuddering sigh, and blinks once. “Okay. I’m.” He gets up, and moves to Scott. He moves his hands all over, and finally, to his neck, taking two fingers to his pulse.

“Oh, God, Isaac. Isaac, he’s—he’s dead.”

Although he can’t move, he feels the tears drip down his cheeks and onto the floor.

\--

After he regained the ability to move, he curled himself in a ball and ceased to move. Mason kept talking to him, and took Scott’s pulse every three minutes. There was no change.

Scott McCall was dead. And no one could do anything about it.

The door bursts open, and another voice rings out: “Scott?! Scott!”

Melissa is the only thing that could have made this worse.

She rushes forward to her son. “No, no, no, no, no, no….” she pants. “Okay, okay.” Dropping to her knees, she puts her hands over Scott’s heart.

Mason stirs from where he’s laying on the floor. “What… What are you doing?”

She presses to her counting: “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…”

“What are you doing?” Mason asks again, scrambling to his feet and joining her over Scott—Scott’s body.

All she says, simply, is: “Bringing him back.”

Mason frowns. “But, but his heart. He… He hasn’t had a pulse in over fifteen minutes. You can’t bring someone back that’s—”

“He’s not someone,” she snaps. “He’s my son. And he’s an Alpha. And he’s too strong to die like this!” She keeps pumping. “Come on,” she says. “Open your eyes and look at me, okay? Come on. Breathe, baby. Breathe.”

Isaac sighs and unfolds himself. He moves forward and gently puts his hands over hers. “Melissa,” he whispers. “He’s dead. He’s dead.”

“Shut up!” she says sharply, glaring at him. “Isaac, you and I both know that he’s too strong to die like this.” She keeps going, and Isaac is so sad. Desperate to have her son back, she rambles, “Come on. You can do this. You’re an Alpha, you’re an alpha. Some on, Scott. Roar. Come on! Come on, Scott!” She brings her hands up in a fist high above her head, and brings them down with a thud as she says, “ _Roar!_ ”

Mason, Isaac, and Melissa all sit back on their heels as Scott, literally, roars back to life. Isaac cries twice that night.

\--

He’s still crying by the time they’re tangled together in bed, Scott pressing kisses everywhere. Peppering them on his cheeks, his lips, his tearstained eyes. “I thought I lost you,” he whispers. “God, I thought I lost you.” He shudders. “I love you so much, and I almost lost you. I hate this place. God, Scott, I thought I lost you.”

“You didn’t,” he murmurs. “You didn’t. I’m right here, I promise. Baby, I’m here.” He kisses a part of Isaac’s face for each word he says: “I love you so much. I’m here.” As they kiss, he whispers: “I promised I’ll never leave you. I promised.”

Hours later, they’re still wrapped up in each other. Isaac’s crying has trailed off, and Scott’s head is resting on his shoulder. “Scott?” he murmurs. Scott hums, a sign that he’s listening. “Things are about to get really, really bad, aren’t they?”

It’s not really a question; Isaac knows they’re about to get worse. He knows that they can’t stay in this bed forever, and that Theo is out there. That the Dread Doctors lay somewhere beyond these walls, that Lydia is missing, and Kira has left, and Hayden is dead. Stiles is hurting, and Malia is scared. He knows that these harsh realities, and so many others, are still out there.

But he doesn’t blame Scott a bit when he says: “I don’t know, Isaac. I’m just so tired. I just know there’s me and you, and we’re going to get through this together.”


End file.
